Ensangrentada Diosa de la Guerra
by Mouxe
Summary: Siempre había sido desde su nacimiento una Diosa de la Guerra.
1. Siglo XXI

Ensangrentada Diosa de la Guerra. 

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tanta sangre?

¿Por qué tanto rojo?

Tanto calor.

Tanta humedad.

Se despertó sobresaltada, con un sudor frío bajándole por la espalda, su respiración agitada, sus ojos empañados en lágrimas y la viva imagen de una manzana color sangre chorreante en su mente.

Quito el rastro de humedad de sus mejillas con sus brazos intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Por qué estoy recordando estas cosas del pasado? –preguntó en voz alta para luego llegar a la conclusión de que su pasado y su presente transcurrían como una imagen superpuesta. Aunque esas imágenes correspondían a otro tiempo las había vivido hacía poco nuevamente.

Recorrió con su dedo índice las marcas de moretones que permanecían en sus brazos, suspiro, agotada dejándose caer sobre su mullida cama de nuevo con uno de sus brazos cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Alteza? –La voz de una de las doncellas la asusto un poco, aun le costaba acostumbrarse a las atenciones que tenían con ella y de las cuales Shion sugirió se fuera adaptando.

-Sí, solo fue un mal sueño. –Respondió educadamente.

-¿Desea que le traiga un vaso de agua?

-No es necesario, gracias Megan. –La doncella unos cuantos años mayor que ella hizo una reverencia para retirarse de la habitación. Saori tuvo una duda curiosa de si en su cuarto habría cámaras de seguridad para que la muchacha se enterara de su brusco despertar.

Zoe una de las sacerdotisas de mayor edad entre sus siervas la levanto temprano aquella mañana, unas pequeñas ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos y su cabello se encontraba más enmarañado que de costumbre. Observo a la mujer con curiosidad, pelirroja de estatura promedio, y grandes pero fríos ojos azul marino, sus rasgos le recordaban a alguien pero no atinaba a quien.

-¿Ha tenido una mala noche, Princesa?

-Un poco, no he podido dormir bien. –Llevo sus manos a su rostro. – ¿Se nota mucho? –Cuestiono preocupada, una parte por un poco de vanidad y otra que no quería verse mal para los santos.

-No tanto. –Declaro al dejar una túnica de color rosa pálido en su cama. –Le tengo preparado el baño, si me acompaña.

Saori asintió dócil al tiempo que se desvestía para tomar una toalla que dejaron convenientemente en su mesita de noche, la bañera exageradamente grande se encontraba llena hasta el tope con agua tibia y burbujas.

-Me encantan las burbujas. –Comento al sacarse la toalla tímidamente metiéndose lo más pronto que pudo, su pudor aun la lograba hacer sentir incomoda a pesar de que las sacerdotisas y doncellas no se veían afectadas.

Tenía poco más de unos minutos cuando sintió a Zoe acercarse para lavar su cabello con una delicadeza a la que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse, cerró los ojos solo para que la manzana apareciera de nuevo. Se hundió bruscamente aguantando la respiración intentando alejar la imagen de su mente cuando abrió los ojos sintió que nadaba en un mar de sangre.

Salió de un brinco sin importarle su desnudez, temblando conmocionada con lágrimas en los ojos, se estrujo las manos con fuerza antes de sentir como le colocaban una toalla en los hombros y la sacerdotisa se agachaba para abrazarla.

-¿Princesa?

-No es nada, no es nada. –Repitió intentando creérselo ella misma. Las visiones que tenía podían ser una broma cruel de una diosa aburrida pero no dejaban de ser atemorizantes por su realismo.

-¿Puedo ayudarla de alguna forma? –Zoe la miraba con vacilación sin estar muy segura que es lo que le sucedía a la adolescente, la conocía muy poco para entenderla.

-No creo. –Dijo – ¿Puedes abrazarme un momento, Zoe? Tenerte cerca me parece tranquilizador. –La sacerdotisa el estrecho en sus brazos pero a pesar de eso Saori la sintió distante, no se conocían, no podía pedirle más, sin embargo quería contar lo que le pasaba. –Tengo visiones. Son visiones de guerra. –Murmuro.

-Lamento que eso la perturbe. –Pronunció la pelirroja con duda. Saori apretó su abrazo antes de soltarse.

-No te preocupes, no es nada de lo que puedan ayudarme es solo que…. Me sorprenden. –Miro el agua unos segundos, la espuma empezaba a desaparecer. –Por favor no le digas nada a Shion.

-Lo prometo. –Zoe termino de lavarle el cabello, le paso el jabón para que se bañara, después la ayudo a secarse y vestirse una vez completada su tarea hizo una reverencia y le permitió estar sola.

Shion no se enteraría de su molestia durante el día. Evitaría a cualquier costo mostrarse alterada con toda la fuerza de su voluntad para no arruinar la reunión que estaba planeando para la noche, todos estarían invitados para poder pasar lo que esperaba sería una velada tranquila.

Sus deseos no se cumplieron como esperaba.

El viento de la noche estaba frío logrando que tiritara, la luna creciente en el firmamento, hermosa, brillante y con un manto blanco de pureza, las nubes la rodeaban como si la cortejaran sin opacarla nunca. Bajo la mirada a sus delicadas manos imaginando casi observando la sangre que debía permanecer en ellas a lo largo de los años.

-Saori. –El llamado a su espalda la sobresalto, el tono había sido suave pero estaba muy sensible desde la pesadilla. –Discúlpame por asustarte. –Apresuro a decir el chico que la miro preocupado, sus ojos dulces la hicieron sonreír.

-No ha sido nada, Seiya. –Aclaro mirándolo rápidamente. Sonrió un poco más al detallarlo; vestía como el resto de invitados una toga griega, sandalias de cuero y un cinturón marrón pero para lo que ella pensaba le quedaba mejor que el resto. –El estilo griego te sienta muy bien.

-Gracias. –Contesto sonrojado al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a la cabeza en un gesto nervioso muy propio de él. –A ti todo te queda bien. –Elogio tímidamente logrando que ahora fuera ella la ruborizada, junto sus manos sobre el vestido blanco mientras pensaba que ese coqueteo que tenían estaba aumentando. –Lamento que las cosas no salieran como esperabas.

Saori se encogió de hombros al observar al interior del salón. Lo que esperaba fuera una fiesta alegre se había convertido en un ambiente tenso donde sus participantes se dividieron por afinidad en distintos lados del templo. Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga y Kiki intentaban congeniar a todos en una conversación grupal o en pequeñas actividades, Ikki hacía tiempo que se marchó, Shaina no tenía el carácter necesario para mediar con un grupo de "niños malcriados" como los llamo un rato antes y Marín prefería mantenerse al margen. Shion y Dohko parecían tan decepcionados como ella misma con el fracaso de la actividad y los Santos de Oro se evitaban estratégicamente.

Seiya le tendió una mano con una sonrisa bastante tímida, ella dudo dos respiraciones antes de colocar la suya sobre la de él, en ese instante la jalo contra su cuerpo con suavidad hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. La adolescente se mostró nerviosa de que alguien pudiera observarlos pero desde donde se encontraban no se podían ver desde el interior y no hacían nada malo, de todas formas esperaba que Mu no los viera.

-¿Bailarías conmigo, Saori? –Su voz sonaba un poco avergonzada al tiempo que se sonrojaban visiblemente.

-Me encantaría. –Respondió ruborizada.

Sus pasos fueron torpes al inicio al son de una música lejana, se miraban de reojo a la par de que al moverse en círculos pequeños lograron sincronizarse en una danza suave, Saori estaba alegremente sorprendida al percatarse de que Seiya era capaz de guiarla con decencia en un vals lento, se relajó en sus brazos con una sonrisa.

-No sabía que bailabas. –Comento, divertida olvidándose por un momento de todas sus inquietudes, se río al verlo sonreír orgullosamente mientras giraban fluidamente.

-Aún hay algunas cosas que no sabes de mí. –Dijo misterioso al tiempo que con el giro quedaba en la espalda de Saori abrazándola mientras sujetaba sus manos cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho quizás por el ambiente íntimo que se formó entre ellos no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera tan rápido como el de él.

-Me encantaría descubrirlas. –Musito en tono bajo al tiempo que el rubor de su rostro aumentaba considerablemente pero segura de que su largo cabello lo ocultaría de su vista además sentía el apretón de las manos masculinas sobre las suyas, sujetándola firme pero delicadamente.

-Te enseñare. –Seiya deshizo el giro para tenerla frente a frente soltando las palabras en un murmullo tierno.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad hasta que el romance termino abruptamente al escuchar las voces del interior del templo elevarse. Seiya apretó suavemente la mano que aun tenia entre la suya para darle apoyo, la llevo hasta sus labios besando su dorso sin separar sus miradas, Saori le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa antes de armarse de voluntad, paciencia y esperanza para entrar y poner fin a la discusión.

-¿Podrían por favor dejar de gritarse? –Su voz suena incluso demasiado aniñada para su gusto pero da el efecto perfecto al sonar como un niño que pide a gritos que la pelea de sus padres divorciados termine.

Todos guardan un tenso silencio, algunos observándola con duda y la mayoría avergonzados. Las palabras hirientes quedan flotando en el aire mientras que la tensión aumenta, unos "Alteza" se escuchan susurrantes pronunciados por diferentes labios, Saori levanta la vista con sus ojos azules para enfrentarlos, su pequeña felicidad se ha disipado completamente.

-Me disculpo por que estén pasando por esto, no he debido imponer esta fiesta tan pronto sin antes consultarlos a ustedes, debí asegurarme de saber cómo estaban todos. –sus ojos reflejan la tristeza que siente pero su voz toma firmeza. –Pueden retirarse, doy por finalizada la reunión.

Se marchó sin ver atrás, escucho las medias disculpas de sus santos por entristecerla sin que estos se dieran cuenta de que lo que más le afectaba era la intolerancia existente entre ellos mismos. Las doncellas se apresuraron en seguirla al interior de sus cuartos privados, se desvistió para colocarse una túnica para dormir tirándose en la cama, despidió a las jóvenes que la miraban con preocupación para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

Analizando la situación se daba cuenta de sus errores. Primeramente su precipitación de celebrar tomo desprevenidos a todos aquellos hombres, seguidamente nada más conocía personalmente a unos de ellos, los demás fallecieron sin que pudiera dirigirle sinceramente unas palabras además sus conocimientos sobre ellos –esos que venían sin pedirlo –eran bastante superficiales, una forma de conocer un poco de todo pero sin profundizar en detalles.

Había sido tan ingenua al pensar que todo estaría bien solo porque sí, que todo serian rosas y palabras amables entre ellos que perdió el norte, no podía pedirle a soldados que vivieron la crueldad de la guerra lo que a un niño común o un adulto normal.

Ingenua.

-Le he traído un poco de leche tibia y unas galletas. –Zoe entro dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo en el Santuario?

-Desde que era una niña he vivido aquí. –Respondió a la inesperada pregunta.

-Debes conocer entonces a los santos. ¿Podrías…?

-No, disculpe. –Negó educadamente. –A pesar de que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en el Santuario me relacione poco con los Santos, me concentre en mis estudios y aunque comparto una relación cortés con la mayoría no podría darle la información que busca,

-Comprendo, gracias de todas formas. –Decepcionada le pidió que se retirara a lo que ella obedeció inmediatamente pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-Lo que sí puedo asegurarle es que son buenos hombres y cuando lleguen a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos podrá conocerlos como son realmente.

-Lo sé. –Pronunció al encontrarse sola.

Salió sigilosamente de sus aposentos en dirección del jardín privado para meditar, se sentó en la grama con la espalda apoyada en uno de los muros observando las estrellas con gesto ausente hasta que un ruido la alerto. Seiya se cae a pocos metros de ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Seiya, que haces…?

-Silencio o se darán cuenta. –Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios respaldando sus palabras, Saori asiente cubriéndose la sonrisa de los labios con sus manos en un gesto cómplice. – ¿Cómo estás? Lamento que las cosas no salieran como querías. –Dijo al tiempo que acomodaba su mochila en la grama a su lado dado que se sentó junto a la chica.

-No te preocupes, creo que me precipite. –Musito al cerrar los ojos apoyando su cabeza contra el muro, un ruido atrajo su atención por lo cual al abrir los ojos se encontró con un paquete de chuchería abierto, Seiya le sonreía sosteniendo en su otra mano una botella de refresco.

-Pensé que podríamos aprovechar y tener una especie de picnic más acorde a nuestra edad. –Pronuncio al mostrarle el interior del bolso repleto de chocolates, caramelos, algunas botellas de agua y refresco, palomitas de maíz y otras cosas.

-Gracias. –Recibió la botella de refresco de uva, su favorito como bien había acertado Seiya y una barra de chocolate blanco. Tatsumi quien siempre cuido de su dieta durante su niñez no aprobaría de ninguna forma que estuviera a punto de atiborrarse de azúcar en compañía del joven Pegaso que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba, la idea le provoco una sonrisa sincera y su felicidad no se opacaría si no fuera por ese color rojo que notaba en sus manos.

Comieron un rato entre risas y bromas. Pero Seiya se sentía orgulloso de decir que no era tan despistado cuando se trataba de ella, en su interior podía conocer sus estados de ánimos con una facilidad que lo asustaba, la conocía como estaba seguro nadie más lo hacía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mis manos están llenas de sangre. –Dijo con tranquilidad pero al percatarse del ceño fruncido de su compañero procedió aclarar no fuera que pensara que tenía una alucinación –La tuya, la de Shun, la de todos los santos…

-Y la tuya. –Agrego cubriendo sus manos con las suyas para acariciarlas suavemente –No se puede esperar que la guerra se gane sin derramar sangre, es normal que seamos heridos y que sangremos.

-Preferiría por sobre todas las cosas que no fuera así. Quisiera que pudiéramos evitar todas estas guerras, el derramamiento de sangre, el sufrimiento y la muerte, no quiero verlos morir ni matar, si pudiera… si la salida fuera diplomática sin dolor sería mejor. –Reflexiono.

-Pero eso es un sueño. –Seiya la jalo un poco avergonzando temiendo su rechazo, una vez cerca la abrazo. –Y nosotros estamos dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte por proteger a la tierra, por protegerte a ti.

-Lo sé. Porque si no hay otra salida yo también estoy dispuesta a tomar las armas y enfrentarme al combate intentando tener las menores bajas y provocar el mayor daño, pero de esa forma solo lastimamos y somos lastimados por eso quedamos atrapados en un círculo vicioso.

-Aunque sea así, no importa realmente. Si ellos entendieran que no deben intentar exterminar a los humanos porque aquí estaremos siempre para detenerlos sería más fácil.

-¿Ahora quién es el de los sueños? –Pregunto divertida a pesar de que el rojo contrastaba con la piel de sus brazos, apoyo su frente en el pecho del chico que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. – Acepto mi naturaleza, sé que a la final solo soy guerra y destrucción en parte, en menor medida que Ares y a la final estoy marcada por la sangre derramada en el campo de batalla y por todas las vidas que se hayan perdido en mis protectores y enemigos.

-No seas tonta, no pienses en esas cosas. –Seiya parecía incomodo con la situación posiblemente por no tener idea de que decir o de consolarla.

 _-A la final soy una ensangrentada diosa de la guerra._

-No digas tonterías, Saori. –Se quejó apartándola de su cuerpo. –Tú eres muy dulce y amable, quieres que el amor sea para todo el mundo y proteger a la tierra…

-Tranquilo, Seiya. –Acaricio su rostro con su mano derecha para evitar que continuara hablando, sus palabras la calmaban pero no necesitaba que se molestara. –Estará bien si solo me haces compañía.

Seiya no parecía muy convencido pero después de haberse acabado la mayor parte de sus víveres prefirió complacerla, acomodándose de tal forma de poder abrazarla más fácilmente, guardaron silencio durante los siguientes minutos, solo acompañándose como ella le pidió.

 _No incluí esta historia en "Destellos de Amor" aunque calzaría perfecto en la temática de "Guerra" porque lo escribí mucho antes de iniciar ese proyecto cuando recién comencé a leer Saintia Sh, debería tener varias partes aunque de momento solo tiene dos, Saori y Seiya y Ágape y Aimeé, la expectativa que tengo son incluir una parte de Dionne (Primera Reencarnacion) y recientemente de Odett (Siglo X)._

 _Mientras los dejo nada más con este, espero disfruten la lectura. ._


	2. Siglo XIII

Ágape y Aimé. 

Miedo.

Se sentía aterrorizada.

Podía ver el terror en su mirada verde.

Estaba ahí en estado de shock. Con su cabello dorado alborotado, sus ojos verdes agrandados del horror y su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

-Melínoe… –Pronuncio en voz suave con su mano extendida hacia la chica.

-¡No te acerques! –Grito con miedo retrocediendo algunos pasos arrastrándose.

-Quizás me excedí un poco…

No fue solo un poco, el ataque había sido brutal.

Incluso sentía miedo de sí misma.

-Espero que esto te enseñe en no involucrarte donde no te llaman. –La voz burlona del hombre se escuchó más fuerte de que esperaba, Sinhué estaba de pie a pocos pasos detrás de su diosa, su cuerpo cubierto por las piezas que quedaban de la armadura de Cáncer. –Las niñas no deben involucrarse en las guerras de los adultos. –Dijo al tiempo de que los fantasmas que los rodeaban se acercaban.

-Sinhué ordénales que se retiren. –Pronuncio la joven con firmeza a lo que el Santo tuvo que obedecer. –Melínoe no pensaba hacerte tanto daño, me he excedido en el ataque, no quería…

-¡No mientas! ¡Querías matarme! –Exclamo levantándose con dificultad –Para hacerle daño a mi padre, no puedes evitarlo porque eres una diosa de la guerra.

-¡No tenía ni tengo intenciones de matarte, Melínoe! –Se defendió ofendida –Pero tú te involucraste en esta guerra por tu propia voluntad, no sé si por convicción o diversión pero debías saber que te esperaba. –Llevo una de sus manos a su cara para restregarse el rostro. –Si vienes a mi Santuario para atacarme usando tus poderes y a los espíritus que tienes el deber de ayudar no puedes esperar que te reciba con ofrendas.

-Tu mortal me ofendió. –Musito señalando al Santo de la cuarta casa que le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil.

-Estuviste atacándolo con los espíritus ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-No tiene derecho a ofenderme, soy una diosa.

-Entraste a su hogar atacándolo. –Insistió la diosa –Escucha, Melínoe no tenía intenciones de hacerte tanto daño pero no puedes quejarte por eso. Esta es una guerra –Dio unos pasos al frente que la rubia retrocedió. –Y esto es lo que sucede en el combate.

-Le diré a mi padre de esto. –Acuso. –Me atacaste por defender a un mortal.

-No a un mortal, a la humanidad. –Aclaro.

-Los prefieres por encima de los dioses. –Chillo –Te cubres de icor por ellos, por estas vidas inútiles.

-¿Y tú eres la diosa de los espíritus? –Pregunto con ironía la muchacha de cabellos lilas. – ¿Eres tú la diosa que debe acompañar a las almas de los mortales para encontrar su lugar en el Inframundo? Creo que has olvidado cuál es tu misión y tu lugar.

Estaba perdiendo el control por la ira, lo sabía. Pero estaba lo suficientemente indignada como para recurrir a la violencia para enseñarle una lección a la deidad menor, sus gritos la detuvieron de continuar.

-Melínoe. –Llamo una vez más al verla acurrucada llorando, hizo un gesto con la mano para que Sinhué liberara a los fantasmas que la rodearon rápidamente. –Tu misión es permitir que estas almas que terminaron su ciclo de vida encuentren el camino para poder seguir adelante, no usarlos para dañar a los demás.

-Yo no quiero seguir aquí.

-Ve a casa, sobrina. –Sus brazos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo en un gesto imprevisto. –Olvídate de la guerra, no te involucres de nuevo y cumple tus funciones.

-No me digas que hacer. –Concentrando su poder en forma de hoz logro herir a la diosa en su hombro derecho para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Athena. –Sinhué se apresura a sostenerla para que no se cayera pero es repelido por ella.

-Disculpa. No es profunda estaré bien –musito refiriéndose a la herida a pesar de que esta sangraba abundantemente, el Santo de Cáncer ignorando sus réplicas la toma en brazos para apresurarse a llevarla al templo principal donde el Patriarca conmocionado la atiende rápidamente.

-Creo que fuiste muy ruda. –Declara una voz masculina, el Patriarca, las doncellas y Athena levantan la mirada para observar al Santo de Pegaso entrar en la habitación sin siquiera tocar.

-No te corresponde hablarle así a su Alteza. –Reprendió el hombro con el ceño fruncido pero para su sorpresa la muchacha que se cubría con una sábana hizo un gesto para que los demás salieran.

-Aimé, cubre tus ojos. –Ordeno al tiempo que el joven obedecía no solo cerrando sus ojos sino girándose en direcciona a la pared, la muchacha aprovecho de ponerse una túnica blanca. –Ya puedes ver.

-¿Es grave? –pregunto acariciando delicadamente su hombro lesionado.

-No, más bien fue la sangre pero no es tan profunda. –Respondió con suavidad, procedió a sentarse en el piso apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes, se veía poderosa y frágil a la vez.

-Estaba preocupado por ti. Cuando nos ordenaste no intervenir tuve que hacer uso de toda mi voluntad para no ir cuando sentí tu cosmos aumentar tan bruscamente…

-¿Crees que fui muy violenta?

-Uh. –No esperaba la pregunta y vacilo con la respuesta pero al observar la mirada curiosa de la muchacha contesto –Un poco, por eso estaba preocupado para que tu cosmos estuviera así debía pasarte algo grave.

-No, ni siquiera era algo muy fuerte, solo estaba molesta por la forma en que Melínoe estaba atacando a Sinhué y de su burla ante los humanos considerando que ella es una diosa que acompaña a las almas.

-Procurare no hacerte enojar. –Aimé intento que su voz sonara divertida fracasando así que solo se sentó a su lado y paso su brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla. –No sabía que la sangre de los dioses fuera dorada. –Comento al tomar la toga que llevaba puesta anteriormente, estaba llena de un color dorado en la falda y de rojo en el área de arriba.

-Se llama Icor. –Comento la muchacha apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo. –Es la sangre de los dioses. –Se fijó con mucha atención que el chico se manchó las manos con el líquido dorado sin sufrir ningún daño y con su propia sangre. –Es peligrosa para los mortales. –Aimé soltó la prenda como si quemara revisando sus manos. –No te ha hecho daño, es algo curioso, no te preocupes.

-Está bien. Me preocupas eres tú. ¿Melínoe estará bien?

-Sí, se recuperara sin problemas, espero que no tenga intenciones de volver a involucrarse en este conflicto.

-Después de esa paliza no dudo que no le queden ganas. Ágape, mírame. –pidió con voz dulce levantando su barbilla con sus dedos delicadamente. –Sé que te sientes mal por que fuiste un poco ruda con Melínoe pero no te preocupes, eres la diosa de la guerra es natural que te emocionen los enfrentamientos

-Si crees eso…

-Ágape. ¿Qué es una guerra sin combates y sin sangre? Creo que entonces sería una no-guerra.

-¿No-guerra? –Pregunto un poco divertida.

-Sí, porque seguiría existiendo el conflicto pero no lucharías, ni derramarías sangre pero tampoco podrías seguir avanzando.

-¿En qué momento te has vuelto tan sabio? –Pregunto con sorpresa la muchacha.

-¿Crees que en realidad dormía todas esas horas que pasamos junto al Patriarca? –Cuestiono con aire ofendido. –De vez en cuando estaba despierto.

-Entonces, te pido que te quedes despierto para que me acompañes. –Aimé la abrazo con más fuerza apegándola a su cuerpo.

-Siempre te acompañare. –Sus miradas verdeceos se encontraron por unos instantes eternos, aun con el rostro ensombrecido por la preocupación y la culpa la encontró terriblemente hermosa –Pero procurare no hacerte enojar.

-Tú solo me haces feliz. –Respondió.

-Seré tu bufón personal. –Se inclinó para dejar que sus labios entraran en contacto con la piel de su mejilla –Aun si tengo que macharme de sangre para protegerte lo haré.

 _Como les había comentado solo existen estos dos capítulos, para leer este es bueno haber leído previamente "luna llena" donde hago mención de estos dos._


End file.
